


People do crazy things when they're in love

by armadilo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Oneshot, might continue this later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadilo/pseuds/armadilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick oneshot where Bucky is acting like a brat because he can't have Steve- it's up to the Captain to save the world using everything he's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People do crazy things when they're in love

"Excuse me?" Steve furrows his brow, hoping he's somehow heard the words wrong.  
"Look Steve, I'm not going to repeat myself again. It's your ass or the world. Which one would you rather have obliterated?" Fury replies, matter-of-fact as usual, like this is some sort of business meeting rather than a discussion on Steve's anal virginity.  
Life's not been easy with Bucky back from the dead- don't get him wrong, Steve's dreamed of seeing his best friend again for years and years, but not like this, with a metal arm and a mission to kill. Countless are the times he's imagined them together again, being able to hear him laugh, watch his eyes glint in the sunlight, bodies pressed close together, softly-  
Uh, not like that though, never mind-  
"And why would you think that my ass is what would save us all?" he grimaces, too embarrassed to look Fury in the eye. Some feeling he can't quite explain flits though his body.  
"Look, Rogers", Fury sighs, clearly exasperated. "It's no secret that what you two have is a bit more than friendship, I mean-"  
"Jeez, why would you think that?" This conversation is getting worse by the second. Like, sure, maybe he'd considered a relationship with Bucky before, thought about how he'd taste, how Bucky's body would feel squirming under his…but, like, not in like a couple-y way, as friends, obviously. Just friends, okay? Shut up.  
"We disposed of the last remaining known HYDRA member almost a year ago, and yet how long has this been going on? Three months now? There's no organisation for him to be working for- I made sure of that- so the only logical conclusion is he's looking for attention- attention from you, Rogers."  
Fury might have a point. For a while now, Bucky's been causing panic and mischief all over the place. Blown up buildings, kidnappings of officials, stuff like that; thing is though, nobody ever gets hurt, like they did back in the days when HYDRA was still an active threat, which is making more and more people think that it's all just for show, a cry for attention. A cry for Steve.  
"So what are you going to, wrap me in a bow and leave me naked on his doorstep?" What a thought.  
"We've predicted an attack on the Supreme Court within the next three hours. Just wait there, Rogers, see if you can't convince him to stop this madness. Use everything you have, and by that I mean-"  
"I know what you mean, jeez, Fury" Steve snaps back. "You owe me big time, alright?" He hopes Fury can't tell he's not really mad.  
"Get going, Captain. America needs that tushy", says Fury, barely containing his laughter.  
Steve's almost out of the room, disbelief at what he thinks he's about to do coursing through his veins, when he hears Fury call out.  
"And Rogers? Don't forget to use protection!"

 

"Well, well, if it isn't Captain America here in the flesh. Finally come to say hi to your old friend?" Bucky taunts. "Took you long enough".  
They're standing inside the hall of the Supreme Court, eerily empty because of a bomb threat called in by none other than the man in front of Steve. He watches as Bucky leans casually against one of the monolithic pillars, muscles tensed as he studies Steve with a mixture of amusement and suspicion on his face. Steve can't help but notice the perfection of his jaw line, clenched just the right amount so that it cuts a perfect line against the white marble. It's almost distracting, if he dares admit it.  
"Buck, I'm not here to fight. You wanted me, so here I am." He feels oddly naked and vulnerable without his shield- Fury thought it would be a good sign that he's here in peace (more than peace if his suspicions are correct)- Steve's a good enough fighter on his own but he's not sure how he'd hold up against a guy with an entire arm made of metal.  
"Who says I wanted you?" Bucky makes his way towards him, boots clacking on the polished floor one step at a time.  
"Look, Bucky, I just want you to stop what you're doing. The world doesn't need more destruction than it already has", Steve take a deep breath. "Besides, I… I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt because of your stupid action". His voice quakes the tiniest amount with the last sentence, and he realises everything he's saying is true. Feelings suck. "I'd do anything just to get you to stop", he tries again.  
Bucky raises an eyebrow, and for an instant Steve sees the boy that he grew up with, full of mischief and life. It's comforting to know that the Soviet doctors who experimented on him didn't take all of his Bucky away. Did he just say his Bucky? Steve must be a better actor than he thought, getting carried away with this whole thing. Yeah, sure, that's the only explanation.  
"Anything?" he smirks, getting closer by the second.  
"Anything" Steve breathe, and this time, he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> changed the tense from first person (cringe) to third, finally thank god
> 
> I keep telling myself that I'll get back to this because it's so freaking short but I never do, so one day, maybe
> 
> *shameless plug* follow my tumblr arsetattoo.tumblr.com if you enjoy crying over Larry and shitposts


End file.
